Energy storage devices (e.g. batteries, super capacitors, etc) can undergo thermal events in which a highly exothermic reaction occurs, which can result in a runaway thermal reaction and/or fire. This can cause damage to the underlying device/product in which the energy storage device resides or is attached to (and safety issues for device/product users or bystanders). One such example of an energy storage device is a lithium ion core member (lithium ion cell).
As lithium ion battery assemblies are packaged more densely than other battery or power delivery systems, there is a risk that a failure of one cell in an assembly from abuse may lead to propagating (cascading) runaway in the entire system with explosion and fire risk. In some instances, this abuse can come from external events, such as crash and fire, and also from internal events such as inadvertent overcharge (e.g. due to charging electronics failures or internal shorts due to metal particulates from the manufacturing process).